Alstonia scholaris
Pulai 'Rodzina' Toinowate 'Formy i podgatunki' Brak 'Synonimy' *''Echites malabarica Lam. *''Echites scholaris ''L. 'Nazwy ludowe' Indyjski diabeł, Chatian (Hindi), chatiun, chattiyan, chhatim (Bengalski), Chhation, daivappala, devil tree, devil's tree, dirita, dita (Tagolog), dita tree, ditta, elilampala, elilappalai, maddale (Kannada), milky pine (W Australii), nandani, pala (Malezyjski, Tamil), palai, palimara, pulai, saittan ka jat, saptachadah, saptaparna (Sanskryt „siedmiolistna”), saptaparnah, saptaparni, satvin, schulholzbaum, shaitan (Arabski „diabeł”), shaitan wood, tanitan, weißquirlbaum, yaksippala 'Historia' Drzewo pulai było stosowane w południowej Azji do wytwarzania pergaminu od czasów starożytności (Miller 1988, 20). Drewno było dawniej używane do wytwarzania tablic szkolnych (Gandhi i Singh 1991, 89). Powiązany gatunek ''Alstonia venenata ''R. Br. był stosowany w podobnych celach. Chociaż nasiosa były stosowane w kultach tantrycznych, nie ma doniesień o stosowaniu ich jako halucynogenów (Scholz i Eigner 1983, 77) Nazwa drzewa pochodzi od szkockiego profesora C. Alstona (1685-1760). W Europie kora była sprzedawana jako środek na przeziębienie i o działąniu wzmacniającym. (Schneider 1974, 1:77). 'Występowanie' Chociaż pulai pochodzi z Indii, obecnie można je spotkać w całej południowo-wschodniej Azji (oraz w Birmie, Tajlandii i na Filipinach) (Padua et al. 1987, 14). Występuje także w tropikalnych lasach deszczowych na wschodnim wybrzeżu Australii i na Wyspach Salomona. 'Uprawa' Możliwe jest rozprzestrzenianie rośliny za pomocą nasion. Najskuteczniejszą metodą jest przesadzanie młodych drzewek. 'Wygląd' To wiecznie zielone drzewo może dorastać do 30 metrów. Jego kora jest szorstka i szara. Gałęzie są ułożone wokół pnia w taki sposób, że korona przypomina parasol. Wielkie lancetowate liście, które dorastają do 25 cm, są połączone w klastry po siedem. Zielonkawo-żółte kwiaty są małe i niepozorne; owoce ułożone są parzyście w cienkie, nieznacznie powyginane lub zakrzywione strąki, które osiągają długość 20-45 cm. Sok wypływający z rozciętej kory jest lepki i gorzki. Rodzaj ''Alstonia obejmuje od 40 do 60 gatunków (zależnie od autora), odkrytych we wszystkich strefach tropikalnych. Niektóe z nich są trudne do odróżnienia od Alstonia scholaris, ''przez co mogą być często ze sobą mylone. 'Materiał psychoaktywny' * Kora, korzenie * Liście * Lateks 'Przygotowanie i dawkowanie' W Indiach, gdzie Pulai stosowana jest jako lekarstwo, korę gotuję się razem z ryżem. Nasiona są stosowane ze względu na ich naturalne działanie afrodyzyjne i psychoaktywne. Dwa gramy nasion są miażdżone i zanurzane w wodzie na całą noc. Następnego dnia, ciecz jest filtrowana i pita. Dawkowanie jako afrodyzjak jest bardzo indywidualne. Najlepiej zacząć od 3 gram i powoli zwiększać dawkowanie. (Gottlieb 1974, 33; Miller 1985, 11). Liście podobnego gatunku ''Alstonia theaformis (herbata Bogota) są przetwarzane na herbatę, spożywaną ze względu na jej działanie stymulujące (Levin 1980 publikacja 1929, 352). 'Zastosowanie rytualne' Drzewo jest uważane za „złe” w Indiach. Niektóre plemiona nie tylko boją się tych drzew ale też całkowicie ich unikają. Wierzą, że zły duch mieszka wewnątrz drzewa i może zawładnąć każdym kto przechodzi obok lub drzemie w jego cieniu. Niektórzy twierdzą wręcz że duch-strażnik sprowadza śmierć na tych, którzy śpią pod jego drzewem. Wierzenia te prawdopodobnie pochodzą od wizji, które faktycznie są wywoływane przez drzewo. Co ciekawe, lęk przed pulai ocalił drzewo przed wyginięciem spowodowanym wycinaniem lasów. (Gandhi i Singh 1991, 89). Nasiona pulai odgrywają ważną rolę w magi seksualnej praktykowanej w indyjskich kultach tantrycznych. Niestety niewiele wiadomo o sposobie ich wykorzystywania (Miller 1988, 21f). Australijscy Aborygeni stosują lateks jako klei mocujący ceremonialne dekoracje do ich ciał (np. pióra) (Pearson 1992, 25). Możliwe, że wiedzą i wykorzystują psychoaktywne właściwości pulai. Nie są znane inne przykłady ludowego stosowania jego psychoaktywnych właściwości. 'Produkty i przedmioty' W magii tantrycznej, mantry były zapisywane na kawałkach kory pulai i stosowane jako amulety 'Zastosowania medyczne' Kora jest głównie stosowana jako tonik (Wright et al. 1993, 41). W Ajurwedzie jest także stosowana do leczenia gorączki, malarii, dolegliwości brzusznych, biegunki, czerwonki, kłopotów z trawieniem, trądu i chorób skóry, guzów, wrzodów, astmy, zapalenia oskrzeli i osłabienia. Zarówno lateks jak i liście są stosowane zewnętrznie na guzy (Sala 1993, 1:97). W Indiach, kora i kora korzenia są gotowane z ryżem i podawane kobietom jako lekarstwo na upławy (Bhondary et al. 1995, 152). W regionie Ganjam i Godawari leczy się nim szaleństwo i epilepsję (Scholz i Eigner 1983, 77), tymczasem w Nepalu zbija się nim gorączkę i leczy malarię (Manandhar 1980, 15) W Assam (część Indii), zimny ekstrakt jest stosowany jako tonik i lekarstwo na wszelkiego rodzaju biegunki. Wywar z młodych liści podawany jest chorym na beri-beri (Padua et al. 1987, 14). Kora południowoazjatyckich gatunków Alstonia angustifolia, '' Alstonia macrophylla i ''Alstonia spathulata ''również są stosowane jako tonik i lekarstwo na malarię (Padua et al. 1987, 13). W Afryce, gatunki ''Alstonia congenisis i Alstonia booneri służą za lekarstwo na malarię (Wright et al. 1993, 41f). „Pewnego razu, we Wschodnim Ghats lub pośród wzgórz Indii, żył pasterz zwany Ramu. Znany był z jego cudownej gry na fletni. Każdego dnia, gdy jego kozy pasły się na wzgórzach, siadał on pod drzewem Chatian i grał. Tymczasem, w drzewie Chatian żył okrutny duch. Kiedy Ramu po raz pierwszy usiadł pod drzewem zjawa chciała zadać mu śmiertelny cios. Jednak melodia fletni oczarowała ducha. Tańczył on wśród liści i gałęzi. Gdy zauważył, że Ramu przychodzi codziennie, ośmielił się zejść na dół i ukazać się. Od tego czasu Ramu gra a duch tańczy w wielkiej radości. Stali się oni nierozłącznymi przyjaciółmi.” Maneka Gandhi and Yasmin Singh A folk-tale from Madhaja Pradesh (1989-90). 'Składniki' Nasiona zawierają halucynogenne alkaloidy indolowe (alstoweryna, wenenatyna, chlorogenina, reserpina), a także kwas chlorogenowy (Miller 1985, 10). Kora wraz z lateksem zawierają alkaloidy – ditaminę, echitaminę (ditainę), echitaniny (Miller 1985, 10; Rätsh 1992, 73). Ditamina, echitamina i wenenatyna występują we wszystkich częściach rośliny (Scholz i Eigner 1983, 77). Większość gatunków pulai zawiera alkaloidy indolowe (Majumder i Dinda 1974; Mamatas-Kalamaras et al 1975). Pochodząca z Nowej Kaledonii Alstonia coriacea zawiera także pochodne johimbiny (Cherif et al. 1989). Malezyjski gatunek Alstonia angustifolia zawiera trzydzieści jeden alkaloidów,z johimbiną na czele (Ghedira et al. 1988). Australijski gatunek Alstonia muelleriana ''zawiera kompleksową mieszankę alkaloidów indolowych (Burke et al. 1973). 'Działanie' Kora jest rzekomym afrodyzjakiem, a jako inhibitor MAO ma działąnie psychoaktywne. Główny składnik, alstowenina ukazuje działanie jako inhibitor MAO już w małych dawkach, a w dużych działa na stymulująco CUN. Dla odmiany działanie wenenatyny jest podobne do rezepiny (uspokajające, przeciwpsychotyczne) (Scholz i Eigner 1983, 77). Pulai „pomaga utrzymać erekcję i opóźnia ograzm w trakcie stosunku” (Miller 1985, 9). Alkaloid echitamina uznawany jest za zabójczy dla patogenó wywołujących malarię; jednakże jest dziesięć razy mniej skuteczna niż chinina . Działanie przeciwmalaryczne nie zostało jasno dowiedzione farmakologicznie (Wright et al. 1993). 'Regulacje prawne i komercyjne' brak 'Literatura' patrz także: Mitragyna speciosa *Burke, David E, Gloria A. Cook, James M. Cook Kathleen G. Haller, Harvey A. Lazar i Philip W. le Quesne. 1973. Further Alkaloids of ''Alstonia muelleriana. Phytochemistry ''12:1467-74. *Cherif, Abdallah, Georges Massiot, Louisette Le Men-Olivier, Jacques Pusset i Stephane Labarre. 1989. Alkaloids of ''Alstonia coriacea. Phytochemistry ''28 (2): 667-70 *Gandhi, Manoj, i Virender Kumar Vinayak. 1990. Preliminary evaluation of extract of ''Alstonia scholaris ''bark for ''in vitro antimalarial activity in mice. '' Journal of Ethnopharmacology 29(1): 51-57. *Ghedira, K, M. Zeches-Hanrot, B. Richard, G. Massiot, L. Le Men-Olivier, T. Sevent i S. H. Goh. 1988. Alkaloids of ''Alstonia angustifolia. Phytochemistry ''27 (12): 3955-62. *Hawkins, W. L. i R. C. Elderfield. 1942. Alstonia alkaloids. II. A new alkaloid, alstoniline from ''A. consticta. Journal of Organic Chemistry ''7:573-80. *Hu, W., J. Zhu, i M. Hesse. 1989. Indole alkaloids from ''Alstonia angustifolia. Planta Medica ''55:463-66. *Majumder, Priya L., i Biswanath N. Dinda. 1984. Echinoserpindine: A new alkaloid of the fruits of ''Alstonia venenata. Phytochemistry ''13:645-48. *Mamatas-Kalamaras, Stylianos, Thierry Sevenet, Claude Thal i Pierre Potier. 1975. Alcaloides d'Alstonia vitiensis var. novo ebudica monachino.'' Phytochemistry 14:1637-39. *Padua, Ludivina S. de, Gregorio C. Lugod, i Juan V. Pancho. 1987. ''Handbook of Philippine medicinal plants ''Vol. 1. Laguna, Luzon: Universtity of the Philippines at Los Banos. *Wright, Colin W., David Allen, J. David Phillipson, Geoffrey C. Kirby, David C. Warhurst, Georges Massiot, i Louisette LE Men-Olivier. 1993. ''Alstonia ''species: Are they effective in malaria treatment? ''Journal of Ethnopharmacology ''40:41-45. Kategoria:Encyklopedia Roślin Psychoaktywnych Kategoria:Rośliny psychoaktywne Kategoria:Inhibitory MAO Kategoria:Działanie sedatywne